


No Demon

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Hallucifer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 5 AU, but getting closer, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Sam now has Lucifer for his secret passenger when Bobby calls about Rufus and the town with the massive demon infestation and he actually looks forward to his first hunt with the devil up his sleeve, but steering his body with two minds behind the wheel is not as easy as he imagined and neither is the hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for the motivation! I hope I can keep it up.

The mood was largely grim in the face of the apocalypse, but it had a touch of hope, thanks to Bobby's healing - secretly through the devil.

It was not long after the good news, though, that Bobby called again. There had been omens and Rufus had investigated them, he said. And what the hunter had found was a disastrous demon infection too much for just him. So he had called Bobby for help and Bobby had called on them. He was officially still in recovery, so he delegated the task.

And that was great! Dean would be occupied and thus have less time to brood in misery and Sam could test his new advantage on a bunch of demons. That advantage being the devil he hid within his body. And luckily, Lucifer was not even offended by being referred to as his new advantage. That the devil knew his every thought now was a bit uncomfortable, but it also caused little waves of amusement to roll over to him from the angel within.

Their bond, after all, was mutual. So Sam also heard and felt what the devil thought and felt. At least he could when Lucifer let him. The clever devil was well exercised in controlling his side of their connection. He'd had vessels before his imprisonment, while Sam had never had an angel in him before. But he shouldn't have thought that. Now he had Madonna's Like a Virgin stuck in his head and by the tsunami of amusement washing over his annoyance, the devil was at fault for that.

But that way at least, the long ride over to the infected town was not so boring. He was actually quite entertained. So entertained inside his head in fact that he would have driven straight off the broken bridge, but fortunately Dean was the driver and he with his devilless head was not too distracted to notice.

When the car suddenly stopped, though, Sam noticed, too. And if Dean was concerned because of this, it still couldn't compare to Sam's dread when his angel commented that the town was intended for complete annihilation then. That was really calming to hear.

Annoyed again, now by Lucifer's indifferent attitude toward that many 'intended' deaths and the discomfort of having to hike the rest of the way, he grumbled after Dean to find the town completely desolate. And Lucifer became attentive:

'There are some souls around, I can sense them. But I sense no demons so far. ...Wait. Nope, not a demon. But a soul is nearing fast from behind you."

He whirled around and was doused. Dean received the same treatment and, wiping the wetness from his face, Sam squinted at the one who had doused them: Ellen, who instantly hugged them after, infinitely relieved that they were not possessed.

That had Sam chuckling, because he actually was possessed. 'But not by a demon!', the devil huffed inside his head, 'No matter what some of the other angels and most of humanity like to make of me, I am still an angel. Archangel even, one of only four to have ever known God.'

And even though Sam could see no face of his passenger, he imagined from the tone that the devil had to be pouting right then. Like a spoiled little brat.

'Hey!'

'What? You said I could call you brattish. Don't you remember?'

'And who is the brat now, talking to your elders like that?'

'You are my elders?'

'Of course, Sammy, I am primordial. I predate earth and heaven, your entire universe.'

Okay... That was not humbling at all. Lucifer mumbled on for a bit about how only the Darkness and the Light were older than the archangels. But Sam focused back on the outside world, before he felt even more like a tiny little flash in the pan. And the outside world was interesting, too. He had not expected that many survivors after the vast emptiness of the town.

He could have expected that they wouldn't know how to deal with demons, though. And thus he and Dean had to leave again to get ammunition and salt, which had them parting ways outside. Not that Sam was alone without his brother. He still had the devil. And that was really good.

In the store he had meant to harvest for salt, the vast emptiness found an end. He heard the doorbell and found cover, before looking over to the door and spotting two demons, their black eyes clearly on display. He felt Lucifer's agitation and grabbed the demon killing knife.

'Wait, Sam. Something's wrong, those are- Sam, I said: WAIT!'

The hell?! He couldn't wait, there were two of them. He needed his headstart, so he made to attack before they could. But the moment he left his cover, every limb of his body just froze as the devil took complete control. Now he really felt possessed. Now he felt like he had under Meg's control, when she had made him attack Jo. Was this the plan all along? Had he walked into a trap?!

Then the demons saw him and he panicked, but nothing could overthrow the hold of the devil on him. Was this his end?! They had to attack any moment now!

"Demon! Demon!!!"

What? The two demons seemingly panicked and pointed at him, shouting and apparently torn between attacking and running away. Seriously, what?! They decided on attacking then, but Lucifer swept his hand through the air and a shelf flew at them, knocking both to the ground. One groaned, but shortly after both had slumped, unconscious.

'What the hell just happened?'

'I stopped you from killing two humans, idiot. You're welcome by the way.'

'Human? But they-'

'No, Sam. They were not demons. That is exactly what I tried to tell you, why I told you to wait.'

'But their eyes! They were black.'

'I know, but that was it. I'm an angel, Sam, I see through the vessel's skin and I am telling you: There are no possessors inside them. Demonic or otherwise.'

'...Sure?'

'Yes, I am sure of it. I mean, there are ways to hide in one's vessel. But demons wouldn't manage that. Especially not well enough to fool me. Even angels wouldn't have that kind of power. An archangel maybe, God for sure. But no demon, Sam. There is no demon in this room. Maybe not in the entire town, if all are like this.'

'But their eyes... How?'

'I don't know. Maybe a spell? A trick, some kind of illusion? Something we did not anticipate for our would-be demon hunt. Oh, and... You might want to grab the salt and leave.'

'What?'

'I can feel a soul nearing, a bright one. I'm guessing it's your brother and I don't know how you intend to explain that they are not demons to him, but I'd suggest not telling him at all.'

'Yeah, right. Good idea. And thanks for the... you know, stopping me from killing them... big thanks, and sorry for the thoughts.'

'Don't worry, Sam, I get it.'

Yeah, he got it, but Sam still felt the underlying pain, frustration and anger. Anger that had spiked, when they had called him a demon. The devil hated that association. But he still helped and Sam was extremely grateful for it. He grabbed the salt and left, almost running straight into Dean.

"Hey, everything alright with you? That sounded like a fight."

"Um, nothing. I... jumped a mirror."

"You what?"

"I thought I saw someone and wanted to defend myself, but it was just a reflection. This place is making me paranoid."

"Yeah, you don't say. Freaking desolation gives me the creeps."

Thus they returned to the survivors, though Sam really had to wonder what was going on. He asked Lucifer, too. It wasn't demons, so what was it?!

'I don't know, Sam. I didn't order this, I didn't order anything. I have never even spoken to a demon since you freed me!'

'You haven't?'

'No, I have not. When I got out, my first priority was finding my vessel, but you were hidden from me. So I found the nearest substitute instead and persuaded him to let me in. With that better grip on earth I tried again and saw past the veil of hexbag magic over you. I approached, but chose to remain in the shadows while you were in company. But then I perceived great distress and then pain from you, so I made to intervene. I was a bit worried to lose my substitute vessel again, of course, but then you fell unconscious and I had the perfect opening. And you know the rest.'

'...That was it.'

'Sure, you were my top priority.'

'Wow, okay.'

He was really flattered by that. And he felt Lucifer's sincerity. Okay, that caused way too many conflicting emotions right then and there were people around, so he should have his focus on the outside. It did make him wonder whether any of this was useful, though. There were no demons, so the salt would have no effect. But at least it would keep them from killing the illusion-covered humans.

However, the knife would kill demons and fake demons who were actually human both. He should tell Dean. But what could he say? He couldn't tell him that the devil inside his head had said that they weren't demons. Maybe it would be best to await an opportunity like the guys in the store obviously thinking him a demon. Maybe that would get Dean to think. Or if holy water and salt didn't work. Yeah, he just had to wait for an opportunity.

And he might be given one soon, because Ellen wanted to go looking for Jo and that meant potential for another run-in with fake demons. And oh, it did. They found both Jo and Rufus as fake demons. And both thought them demons, too. The usual. Which was unpractical, because they were really good hunters and Sam was crippled by his unwillingness to hurt what he knew were not demons. Which consequently earned him a hit to the head and all the world went black.

But he did not wake up to Rufus and Jo. He woke up in a motel room with the first appearance of the devil. Wait, if he was seeing the devil, that meant that he had not woken up.

"Correct. A mere moment has past and a human would not wake up that quickly. I could do that, of course. But that would give me away. So? Should we fight or keep cover?"

"Um... I guess we shoul..."

He was really grateful right then that he did not see the devil a lot, because right now he rolled his eyes during an open-mouthed sigh, leaned against a wall with his arms crossed in front of him, so condescendingly Sam really had remind himself that this was an ancient force of nature he should not talk back to too much.

"Primordial, not ancient. Ancient is young compared to me."

"Just shut up."

"Why?"

"You're driving me mad!"

"I know. It suits you. But back to my question: Are you in danger, should I wake us? Or should we behave like a human?"

"...Human. They think I'm possessed and will try to excorcise the demon. They wouldn't do anything permanent to me, they want to save me. So I guess we can just wait for my natural waking up."

The devil nodded, but with a set jaw. He hated the comparison to a demon. He hated demons. He was an angel! Not a fucking demon!!!

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. I am not! I am no demon. Yeah, I've done time in hell, but I am no SPAWN of HELL! Why don't they get that?! I am of divine descent!"

"I get it, I get it, it's alright, I get it. Calm down? Please?"

"I am calm."

"Sure."

"Sam, no one is dead. Be realistic and take that as a testament of how calm I am."

"Okay."

He was the one not calm now. The devil being pissed really wasn't a good thing. So he waited, his eyes only ever briefly flitting over to the brooding blond. But after some time, he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You know, you don't look too heavenly in those clothes."

"I never said I was heavenly. Heaven is the nest of the later, lesser angels. And these are just the clothes I found my vessel in. I could change them, of course. After all, this is all just imagination. I could change our location, too. I just thought you'd be familiar with this kind of place."

"Sure am, but that doesn't mean I like it."

And next he knew, he was suddenly in the most pompous bedroom he had ever seen. The pitiful excuse of a resting place from the motel room had become a huge canopy bed, there were paintings on the walls and bookshelves with ancient tomes and opposite the bed a flaming fireplace.

"Wow, you were just waiting for my okay, weren't you?"

But then he looked to the devil and gasped. He had changed his own appearance, too. His hair a bit longer, but above all washed and in the fire light it seemed to almost glow golden. And now he wore a simple white button-down shirt, albeit with the two uppermost and two lowest buttons undone. His new black jeans were tight like a second skin and they ended in knee-high riding boots.

Apparently that was his version of period appropriate, but elegant. There really was nothing like riding boots to show off a man's long legs. He hadn't even noticed that before... Shit, he was staring. His eyes zapped up, but the devil's grin made clear enough that he had been caught in the act and to top it all he had to blush. He couldn't stop blushing. It only got brighter and the devil openly laughed.

It was a light, clear, almost melodic laughter and shit, he shouldn't think like that. That was the devil, his possessor. Okay, now that sounded even weirded. He was just possessed by the devil. But possessing was synonymous to owning, so he was technically admitting that he was being owned by the devil... Ah, crap. He couldn't make that right, could he?

"Nope, you've crossed the line with no hope to return. But don't worry, you didn't start it. I considered this interpretation when I first asked for your consent to enter you."

"Ah, stop!"

"Sorry, can't make me. I'm already inside you."

This was impossible! But the devil's amusement wafted over to him and that made it extremely hard to remain mad. In the end he just took a book and found that there was actually something written in there. Knowledge of the devil about historical events and monsters and all kinds of useful stuff. Lucifer sighed in boredom and offered to tell him instead. Sam initially chose to rather read it, expecting the devil to just distract him at every turn, but he chose that as invitation to disrupt Sam's reading, so they ended up mostly just interacting and not learning much after all.

And then Sam was woken and the trouble began anew. They tried to get the demon out of him. They called him a demon. And oh, he could feel the anger and rage of the devil inside of him. And that scared him. The devil had stopped him from killing the fake demons only for his sake, not because he valued humans, but if his rage got the better of him now... he might just smite Jo and Rufus.

Even the devil's trap around him was an insult. It was for demons, but called a _devil's_ trap, while it had no effect on the angel that the devil really was. Sam tried to soothe him, but the only answer that got him was an involuntary one. Flasbacks of the pain, when Michael had called him a freak and a monster. And the younger Winchester knew that feeling too well.

But fortunately, the hunters soon left them to discuss the strange case, salt and holy water not working, and Sam was immensely relieved by the break that let the devil cool down a bit. He just wanted to go. Lucifer half-heartedly offered to enable that, but Sam wanted to keep the cover.

It had him looking around in wariness and that then had him noticing Roger, a guy from the other survivors' camp. One who knew both? Who knew that it was an illusion?

'Oh...'

'What? Do you know what he is?'

'I do. I know that ring. It's War's.'

'War? ...The horsemen?'

'Yeah.'

'...Can you kill him? Wait, can he see you?'

'No, I've been hiding since you said demon infestation. Couldn't have them see me and alert your brother, now could I?'

'Right. So can you kill him?'

'Technically not, war is eternal, but I can destroy it's manifestation. And without that, he can't do anything really. We need to separate him from his ring, it's kind of like that particle of dust that a raindrop forms around. Without it, there is just humidity, no water.'

'Okay, the-'

'How would you explain it, though?'

'Damn.'

But then Roger, or rather the horseman, approached with a smug grin that Sam really wanted to smack off his face.

"Hello, War."

"Hm. You're good."

"You not so much."

"Careful, boy."

"Why should I be? I am the one true vessel of the devil. You wouldn't damage that, would you?"

"Why? Should I be afraid?"

"...You're not? I mean he is your boss. And if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure if he is really fine with what you're doing here."

"I am no demon, vessel. And the devil is not my boss. He is hardly much of a boss at all. We heard he was freed, but... no-one has seen him. And still everything works like a well-oiled machine. Clearly, we don't need him. We have the script, we need no commander. I mean... What is his purpose? He is to fight Michael and ...? Commanders don't fight. They command. The devil, though... He is really just the big bad beast to be bet against the enemy. What else could he be? He is an angel, a soldier. Those can't do anything but follow.'

Okay, that was a bit much. Both their rage was boiling within and he no longer really cared to figure out his excuse in advance. He could deal with that later. But this was necessary:

"You are so gonna regret saying that. It's fine, Luci, you can lift the cover a bit."

And his eyes flashed red for a moment and the devil ripped free from the bindings as War stared in disbelief. He made to run and screamed for help under his cover as Roger. But the devil was an angel. Sam gasped at the whoosh of six archangel wings pushing him forth within the blink of an eye and then he had already gripped the horseman's ring finger and crushed it. 'Roger' screamed and he could hear the others running to answer the scream.

But Lucifer was not distracted, he could hear by their steps on the creaky wooden floor how much time he had left, so he tore ring and finger right off. When they entered, is was to see Sam's eyes lose their black coloring and War without his ring, whom they had believed a simple civilian, disappearing into thin air. After that, they listened. Because innocent human victims don't just vanish. Sam could explain away his freeing as a plot from War to force them into killing him. And they believed him.

'Wow, I must be a worryingly good liar.'

'I noticed. But then you have been lying for the greater good all your life.'

'Yeah.'

'And you called me Luci.'

'Sorry, it-it... um. It fit the tone?'

'Oh, I don't mind it. I like it. It's less hellish devil and more friend.'

'Yeah, it is.'

'Or more than a friend.'

'Shut up.'

The devil laughed and the survivors managed to move out for a truce with the other side, which had already figured out that they were dealing with a horsemen through Jo's words towards her 'possessed' mother and the exact omens as predicted in the book of Revelations.

The town still needed some time to get back in order and Dean felt obligated to help, while Sam took a moment for himself, maning a moment with just Lucifer. Luci. He actually blushed thinking about it again and the devil was perpetually amused Which annoyed him even more.

'You know, it's really hard to stop myself from actually saying what I mean.'

'Just speak.'

'I can't talk to thin air. That's weird.'

'Fine.'

And then the devil appeared before his eyes.

"Don't worry, no-one else can see me. I am still inside you. But maybe it won't be as weird for you now."

"So I'm hallucinating now?"

"In a way. But I am real. Just not really where you see me. Do you mind?"

"No, it's less awkward to talk to someone."

"You like the view, don't you?"

What was it with him and the blushing, he just couldn't stop. But yeah, the devil was ...hot. Hot as hell to be honest. But he didn't say that. Unfortunately, though, the devil wasn't where he saw him, but still in his head and heard the thought anyway. Smug bastard with his stupidly charming smile.

But objectively speaking, he could note that hunting with the devil was pretty neat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
